


Bitchin'

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is Reader's fiance, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, This house is bitchin', s04e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Enough time has passed since Barry was out of sorts from returning home from the Speed Force. Now you can laugh at some of the ridiculous things he said unawares.





	Bitchin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Barry x Reader drabble inspired from my fave line from S04E01.

“Please, I don't think I can take much more of this.”

“Oh, Barry, sweetie, I really wish you could've heard some of the things you said!”

Back at home, you can't help but tease Barry about a few of his hilarious ramblings while he was out of sorts. Sure, it was beyond worrisome at the time, and so were most of the things he said, but there were some real gems in between it all. Plus, enough time had passed so now you were having a good laugh about it. Especially since he feels like a whole new Barry having returned from the Speed Force. Reborn, as he had put it. You've missed his smile and laugh like crazy.

Barry covers his embarrassed smile with his hand.

“'We're gonna need more diapers.' You should have seen Cisco's face when you said it!” You giggle wildly. “And you're sure you have no idea why you said _that_ one?”

Barry holds up his hands in defence.

“I swear. I was so out of it. No recollection whatsoever.” Barry plays with your hair as you lean into him on the couch. It's such a relief to have him near you again. To smell his scent. To touch him.

“Did I really say, 'This house is bitchin'?” he wonders.

You throw your head back with laughter. That was your favourite part.

“No, but you wrote it out in your secret Speed Force hieroglyphics. Cisco cracked your code though, and that's one of the things you wrote on the walls.”

“Why do you like this one so much?”

You make a noise. “Barry! You don't remember?”

“Remember what?”

“The day when you surprised me with totally furnishing our home?” You gesture to the room around you. “And you were afraid I would have wanted to help you decorate? What were the first words out of my mouth?”

Barry pauses, then it clicks in his head.

“'This house is bitchin'.'”

“It still is, too.”

“I must have remembered it subconsciously why I wrote it out... What else got deciphered from the wall?”

“Well, there was also '(Y/N) is my moon, sun, and stars.'”

“How did I go from writing 'bitchin'' to something so poetic?”

You pat Barry on the thigh. “I dunno, Bare. You're a real enigma.”

“It's true, though. You are.”

You kiss your fiance. Another thing you've missed doing so much.

“Right back at you, sunshine.”


End file.
